


Draped in the Flag of Heaven

by h00ligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: Castiel spends ten years fighting through demons to reach the Righteous Man. And with one touch, his world crumbles beneath him.Dean's rescue from Hell through Cas's eyes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Draped in the Flag of Heaven

Time works differently in Heaven than Earth. Even moreso between Hell and Earth. Really, angels like Castiel don't pay much attention to minor things like _years_. Petty mortal ways for these irrelevant creatures to track time. He hadn't been to Earth in what the humans call 100 years, and he didn't exactly plan on going back.

And then, the Righteous Man drew blood in Hell. The first seal had broken. The garrison had been dispatched.

Laying siege on Hell was not a task to be taken lightly. After all, if they could do it with any chance of winning, they would've, millenia ago. But Hell had an ever increasing supply of soldiers, angels, not so much. Even if a demon couldn't kill an angel, they were so overwhelmed by the mere odds, Castiel took to keeping track of the battle in petty human timekeeping metrics. It took a year to even start making any progress. Two years to breach the first layer. 

Ten years to find the Righteous Man, a blade in hand, shirtless and covered in blood, a grin on his face as he plunged it into the gut of some soul being tortured. This wasn't right. The Righteous Man wasn't _supposed_ to enjoy drawing blood. Wasn't supposed to wield the blade with such skill, shouldn't be indistinguishable from the demon standing approvingly at his side, teaching him how to torture.

Was this the man who could kill Lucifer? Put the war to an end? After all, nobody had heard from God in... this couldn't be it. 

"Grab him and let's get out of here, Castiel!" Uriel shouted, shoving demons off his shoulders. If his superior told him that this was him, well... Castiel very well couldn't disobey a direct order.

He reached down and grabbed the Righteous Man's arm and _pulled_. 

The second he touched the Righteous Man, he knew everything about him. His name was Dean Winchester. The true vessel of Michael, like his father before him was a vessel. Carrying him up in _moments,_ he lived Dean's life.

Fire. Castiel saw fire. First as a child, then more as he grew older. The smell of gasoline and rotted flesh burning. He felt the weight of a gun in a child's hand, a need to protect. Protect who? A boy with long hair. _Sam_ , the memories supplied. Lucifer's vessel. They loved each other. A love that wasn't resentful or bitter or violent. Castiel didn't know that brothers could... get along.

Dean fought hard, felt love with something he couldn't comprehend, and yet... hated himself? No, hated what he was molded into, a violent man with no home, no past, no future. And... he saw what the Righteous Man was truly like. Green eyes, a spray of freckles across cheeks where there was now only blood. A smile that brought numerous women and men into bed with him.

And in that moment, Castiel knew, in the words of the human, that he was well and truly fucked.


End file.
